


Chocolate Adonis and Pretty Boy

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, Community: 1sentence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer would never admit it, but Derek would always be his hero.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Gamma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Adonis and Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentences of Derek and Spencer's romance. My sister, Kit, gave me the fandom and pairing. Hope it is worth it, it's my first time writing them together...

**#01 – Ring**  
Six months in, they exchanged rings and wore them on chains around their necks.

 **#02 - Hero**  
Spencer would never admit it, but Derek would always be his hero.

 **#03 - Memory**  
Derek spent one day every year having a picnic in front of his lover’s grave, if only to show that he would never forget him.

 **#04 - Box**  
In a tiny shoebox in the back of his closet, Spencer kept every little thing Derek had ever gave him, no matter how large or small.

 **#05 - Run**  
“Derek Morgan, I love you but there is no way in hell I’m getting up at five A.M. just to run six miles!”

 **#06 - Hurricane**  
They were trapped in a little boarded up shack in rural Florida, hoping that the hurricane force winds wouldn’t tear the roof off, but they were together and that’s what matters.

 **#07 - Wings**  
The only reoccurring dream Derek had was Spencer having angel wings, and he loved every second of it.

 **#08 - Cold**  
Spencer told him not to go swimming in 45 degree Fahrenheit weather but of course his boyfriend wouldn’t listen, so he felt absolutely no sympathy for the man, even as he bought him yet another blanket for the couch.

 **#09 - Red**  
Blood pooled out from under his lover’s body, and nothing he did made even the slightest bit of difference.

 **#10 - Drink**  
Five beers, a twenty minute car ride, and a bed gave Spencer Reid the best night of his life.

 **#11 - Midnight**  
A spontaneous middle-of-the-night picnic showed Spencer just how much his boyfriend loved him.

 **#12 - Temptation**  
Every time he started his resignation letter and was tempted to leave, Derek would find it, burn it, and give him a reason to stay.

 **#13 - View**  
All it took Derek was fifteen minutes, and Spencer would be flying high on Cloud Nine.

 **#14 - Music**  
Derek’s music collection was extensive and he made sure to make Spencer guess who sang what every time a new song came through the speakers.

 **#15 - Silk**  
Spencer was surprised to find that his lover had splurged on new silk sheets; the next morning, he was glad he had.

 **#16 - Cover**  
Pretending to be his boyfriend made every day just a little harder, and he was counting down the seconds until their UnSub was caught so he wouldn’t have to “pretend” any longer and could finally make it a reality.

 **#17 – Promise**  
Every time a case came up they renewed their promise to come back alive together.

 **#18 - Dream**  
Derek knew every way to draw Spencer from his nightmares, but there were days that even his voice or touch didn’t make a bit of difference.

 **#19 - Candle**  
Some stupid kids cut his power and it was a mad scramble to find some candles, or his lover would have a panic attack.

 **#20 - Talent**  
When they started this relationship, he was worried that his lack of experience would be a turn off; instead, Derek’s talents made up for it tenfold.

 **#21 - Silence**  
Those moments when Hankel wasn’t steaming Reid’s torture onto the internet were some of the longest moments of his life.

 **#22 - Journey**  
Going from coworkers to friends to lovers was a long process, one that he would forever be grateful that he took.

 **#23 - Fire**  
When he made the analogy that fire was like a drug, he couldn’t look at Derek in the face or he might as well admit that he had a problem.

 **#24 - Strength**  
Two years later, Derek couldn’t help being proud about how strong his lover was, refusing the medication that would made his pain from the anthrax at least lessen a bit.

 **#25 - Mask**  
He may not like Halloween because of the costumes and masks, but the benefits of candy, a bed, and a sugar-fiend in his boyfriend sure made up for it.

 **#26 - Ice**  
His lover’s oh-so-wonderful excuse of slipping on the ice the night after his first time would have been perfect in winter, not in August.

 **#27 - Fall**  
Seeing Derek unconscious on the pale sheets of the hospital bed sent him crashing to his knees in shock and fear.

 **#28 - Forgotten**  
His lover’s eyes flickered open, filled with confusion, and Derek knew that Spencer had no idea who he was.

 **#29 - Dance**  
He was not jealous, he was definitely not jealous, he was- okay, he was jealous of the girls dancing with Derek.

 **#30 - Body**  
Garcia calling his a scalped God wasn’t far from the truth in Spencer’s eyes.

 **#31 - Sacred**  
The thought of his Spence being in the hands of another UnSub on a psychotic break made his blood turn to ice and froze him in place.

 **#32 - Farewells**  
When they started this relationship, Spencer knew that one day it could end, but he had no idea the final moments would be completely out of their hands, and in the hands of a knife throwing murderer.

 **#33 - World**  
For their five year anniversary, the two took a trip around the world; going to Epcot made that journey just a little bit easier.

 **#34 - Formal**  
The day they could finally marry without repercussions with their jobs couldn’t have come a day sooner.

 **#35 - Fever**  
Derek dipped the cloth back in the ice water before settling it on Spencer’s forehead, hoping that he could bring at least a little bit of relief to his lover.

 **#36 - Laugh**  
Spencer loved to make Derek laugh with his magic tricks, especially ones that involved his team – their family.

 **#37 - Lies**  
He never meant to lie to Derek about his drug use, he just didn’t want him to know that he was nearly out of Dilauded and didn’t want to give it up yet.

 **#38 - Forever**  
The picture frame with the word forever etched into it was always on the mantle place, with a picture of the two of them taken by Garcia grinning out from behind the glass.

 **#39 - Overwhelmed**  
Those first few months, where he was completely surrounded by Derek’s love, nearly overwhelmed him, but he wouldn’t trade those days for anything.

 **#40 - Whisper**  
He whispered little suggestive things in his lover’s ear, not knowing that his whispering could be considered a normal voice to the rest of the world.

 **#41 - Wait**  
Derek didn’t mind waiting for Spencer to be ready before they made love; it just made the experience when it actually happened all that more beautiful.

 **#42 - Talk**  
When Spencer went on one of his little tangents, Derek just let his eyes fall closed and let the words roll over him.

 **#43 - Search**  
The final moments, searching the graveyard for this missing lover, seemed to stretch on forever.

 **#44 - Hope**  
After the detox was behind them, it was Spencer’s determination to keep clean that gave him hope.

 **#45 - Eclipse**  
Spencer was sure that he could create a pinhole camera so that they could watch the eclipse together.

 **#46 - Gravity**  
Derek knew the best way to stop one of Spencer’s relative gravity rants, but unfortunately he really couldn’t use it at work.

 **#47 - Highway**  
High speed chases were never fun, especially when Derek took corners faster than Spencer could talk.

 **#48 - Unknown**  
There was always the risk that his lover could develop schizophrenia, but he was willing to give up everything to be with him.

 **#49 - Lock**  
“Derek, you are the one explaining to Hotch about how we got locked in the supply closet, and why Garcia has control of the key!”

 **#50 – Breathe**  
Their first kiss was supposed to be like fireworks, not Derek giving Spencer CPR so that he would live another day.


End file.
